


His compass, his true north, his lodestone (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: John Reese一直跟踪Harold Finch。





	His compass, his true north, his lodestone (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [His compass, his true north, his lodestone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117112) by [shibarifan01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shibarifan01/pseuds/shibarifan01). 



 

**毕生所向**

 

 

Title: His compass, his true north, his lodestone

Author: shibarifan01（<http://archiveofourown.org/users/shibarifan01/profile> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: Person of Interest (TV)

Pairing: Harold Finch/John Reese

Rating: G

 

**Summary** **：**

John Reese follows Harold Finch

 

 

原文地址：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/2117112>

 

 

**A/N** **：**

I was not too sure where this was going - still not sure where it ended up...

A lot of longing - absolutely no smut - a game of cat an mouse - the title says it all

Have not written a word in over 4 months... maybe this will be the swift kick in the butt my muse needs to get me going. Loads of ideas for fics but no gumption to sit and write... must be the weather - my story and I'm sticking to it!

 

授权：

 

Of course you can translate this, and any of my other fics (they're all POI) into Chinese - I would feel very honoured if you did so! 

 

 

**摘要：**

John Reese一直跟踪Harold Finch。

 

 

**A/N** **：**

我不知道这是怎么个发展——也不太清楚怎么结束……

特别多的渴望——绝对清水——猫鼠游戏——标题说明一切。

 

 

**某鱼注：**

 

文章里重复的人名是原文就有的。

如果觉得渣，请参考作者的说明。

巴别塔在各方面都碎得有点彻底，我已经尽力了。

标题意译，请原谅。

 

不接受角色攻击、CP攻击、对原作者的攻击

所有不好全是我的错

 

 

**==== His compass, his true north, his lodestone** **毕生所向 =====**

 

 

在不怎么常见的没有号码的日子里，Harold Finch会让John Reese先回去，提前下班。然后小个子会带着Bear离开图书馆，处理一些其他事务，或者，至少他是这样和John Reese说的。

 

在那些日子里，John Reese会跟踪Harold Finch。前特工跟着老板到每一个地方，寸步不离。他跟着他去她住的那条街，去她写生的公园，去她经常逗留的博物馆或者图书馆。他跟着他到咖啡店，餐厅，理发店。他跟着Harold Finch，因为除此之外他没法做其他任何事。Harold Finch是他的指南针，他真正的归属，他的毕生所向。他看着他，尽管心碎，也依旧永远跟随。（Harold Finch is his compass, his true north, his lodestone）

 

Harold Finch藏在公园里巨大的枫树后面，距离她坐的桥墩不远不近。John Reese藏在公共电话后面，距离公园里巨大的枫树不远不近。他看见Harold Finch一只手绕在狗狗的牵绳上绞紧了几圈，另一只手揉了揉脖子，又整理了一下帽檐。他看着Harold Finch重心在两只脚上交替转移，偶尔略作伸展，可能是疼得太厉害了。他很想走上前去，让自己强有力的手轻轻扶上Harold Finch的后腰，带他转身，陪他走回图书馆。他暗暗希望那女人根本不存在，希望她能搬到别处去。不过，他明白这样会伤害到Harold Finch，他也很确定在这之后无论Harold Finch的眼睛曾经为了什么而闪亮，都会从此黯淡无光，所以他为自己有如此想法而觉得难过。所以，他就这样保持下去，远远看着Harold Finch，任凭自己心碎成殇。

 

当Harold Finch终于决定这次看够了，自己再没什么好做的了，他就会转身走回去。John Reese藏在公共电话后面，看着他的朋友，看着小个子男人凄苦绝望的表情，看着那悲恸的眼睛，看着那牵扯出深深皱纹的垂下的嘴角，看着那双眼里好像汹涌蔓延起的水汽。他听见那男人用空洞洞的声音悄悄对狗狗讲话，再一次，他渴望自己能走到他的朋友身边，轻轻挽起他的手臂，告诉他一切都会好起来，他就在这儿守着，他想要做任何事情，只求能帮他忘记逝去的过往。可他控制住了自己，永远躲在一个个公共电话后面，就那么看着Harold Finch走在自己前边不远不近的地方，然后默默跟随。事实上，他真的对此无能为力。

 

Harold Finch通常会在咖啡店停一下，买杯煎绿茶，然后带回图书馆。所以John Reese便不再跟踪，直接赶在Harold Finch之前回到图书馆。冬天里，他会脱下厚重的外套，夏天则是解开西装上衣的扣子，坐进他朋友的工作台正对面那张老旧还咯吱咯吱响的皮沙发，假装专心致志地看一本小说。

 

几分钟后，Harold Finch特有的脚步声就会从石板地上传来，伴随着Bear的爪子啪嗒啪嗒。冬天里，小个子每次为了把大衣挂上衣帽钩都会疼得缩一下，毕竟那高度对他来讲太勉强了。每一次，John Reese都想要走过去，帮他挂好衣服，可他什么也没有做。他的朋友不会理解，甚至可能会对此觉得冒犯，不喜欢打破这种他们两人之间长久以来保持的小心谨慎的礼数。如果是在夏天，要是天气特别特别热，那么Harold Finch可能会解开西装上衣里面马甲的扣子。他的衬衫，当然，永远在领带下笔挺平整，扣子更是扣得一丝不苟。偶尔他的发尾会翘起一小撮，John Reese则一次又一次忍住了站起来温柔帮他抚平的冲动。接着，Harold Finch就坐在电脑前，抿一口茶，手指开始在键盘上忙碌地敲打起来。

 

“你能把这么多事情都搞定么，Finch？”John假装刚想起来似的，不经意问道。

 

“是的，谢谢你的关心，Mr. Reese；我得说，今天相当有效率。”Harold Finch回答，嘴角略微抽动，挑眉，好像在奇怪为什么每一个没有号码的日子对面的人都会提出同样的问题。没有人能看到他落在John Reese身上的温柔眼神，大个子假装在专心看书，垂下视线，所以Harold也看不到他的员工眼中几乎满溢出来的深切渴望。

 

Harold Finch同样是伪装大师，能很好地控制自己的视线，另外他洞察力非凡，再加上装在眼镜上的反射小装置，他甚至能看到身后的情况——对于一个永远担心自己会被绑架的偏执狂亿万富翁来讲真是太完美了，尽管他心里很清楚自己的同事就在后面不远的地方藏着。

 

“我想我应该坦白，Mr. Reese，今晚TM大概是不会吐出号码了，”一小时后，Harold Finch开口。

 

“真好，Finch。要是你没什么事的话，我觉得我也能回家了。”John Reese每一次都这样回答，然后他下楼，但是并没有真的回去，而是靠在图书馆的外墙上，等着Harold Finch回家，这样他就能跟着他，跟着他的指南针，他真正的归属，他的毕生所向。（his compass, his true north, his lodestone）

 

Harold Finch慢慢走下楼梯，马里诺犬小心谨慎地贴在他一侧，随时准备好万一主人脚下踩空，能扑过去用自己的身体帮忙缓冲。狗狗知道John Reese就在外面，如果有任何事情发生大个子主人一定会过来。Harold Finch则锁上图书馆沉重的大门，一步一步慢慢往家走，心里觉得很安全，因为他知道John Reese跟在自己身后……他的守望者，他的守护天使，他英勇无畏的保护神。（his watcher, his guardian angel, his protector）

 

 

END

 


End file.
